The Black Jewel
by amber-emeralds
Summary: Amber Skye Lestrange: Daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Funny, kind and best friends with Harry Potter. Follow her through her years at Hogwarts with her friends and family. Follow her as she discovers that a name doesn't mean anything, that family and friends mean everything, and that sometimes being the black jewel in a world of full of crystals is okay. HP/OC
1. The Black Girl

**Okay so, I'm not new to the site at all. I have been on since forever. My first account is I-Luv-You-All-My-Girlz (Don't even ask) and I have a few stories on there.I don't even know why I created a new one. Anyway, for a few years I haven't been able to log on and trust me guys, I'm _trying _but I just can't remember what I used and stuff. It's very annoying.**

**There is a story on there called Amber Skye Lestrange that I really liked but kind of stopped. I stumbled on it recently in my folders and thought "What the hell? I'll read it." And I was absolutely _HORRIFIED! _So I have been re-writing it and so far it is _way _better. I'm going to post it on here though under a different name maybe. I don't want anyone to think I am copying someone else's work; I _DON'T _do that. If I ever use someone's work I give them credit, no matter what. Amber Skye Lestrange is my story and my story only.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except fake wands and obsessive impulses. **

* * *

**Chapter One – The Black Girl**

"Do you think if we set off a dungbomb near her bed she'll wake up?"

"Nope! But it's worth a shot!"

"If you two even _look _in my direction with a dungbomb in your hand, you _will _wake up with no hair tomorrow. _Anywhere." _I growled, my eyes still shut. There was silence for a moment, then some rustling. I sighed, thinking the twins had left and snuggled back into my pillow.

Apparently, I was wrong.

In a few seconds my blanket was ripped off and four hands grabbed me, lifting me off my bed. My eyes shot open to s ee two identical twins grinning at me as they carried me out the door and down the stairs.

"Fred! George!" I yelled. "I swear if you drop me I will – AH!" I screamed when Fred or George (one of the two) decided to scare me by dropping me slightly.

"Sorry, I slipped."

"George!"

"Actually, I'm Fred." He grinned, tightening his grip on my arms. I squirmed.

"The fact that you corrected me tells me you are George." I said. "Now can you both please let me go? It's cold and in case you haven't noticed, I am wearing shorts and a singlet." Both boys shook their heads, smiling cheekily at me.

"No can do Amber."

"You see, a certain person is here to see you –"

"And you were taking too long to wake up –"

"So we, being the gentlemen that we are –"

"Volunteered to wake you up." They finished together. By now, we were at the bottom of the stairs and they were just standing there, me dangling in between them.

"Who's waiting for me?" I asked.

"Me."

I gasped and turned to look at the person standing around the corner, smiling at me with warm golden eyes.

"Moony!" I squealed, scaring the twins, which made them drop me. I landed hard on the wooden floor. "Ow! That hurt!" The boys shrugged and darted away, most likely to go wreck havoc on someone else.

Moony rushed over and helped me up. He pulled out his wand and muttered a healing spell. The bruise that was forming on my elbow slowly disappeared and I sighed as the pain subsided.

"Are you alright?" Moony asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you Moony." I said, smiling. Moony wasn't his real name. It was actually Remus John Lupin. Moony was just his nickname that his friends gave him when he went to Hogwarts.

Remus was my legal guardian but due to his lycanthropy, he was deemed 'unfit' to raise a child. I thought that was a load of dung. The Wizarding World deemed werewolves dark creatures even though they are victims. Remus was bitten when he was still a toddler and he was classified as evil. It was really stupid. Remus is one of the kindest, most loyal and sweetest person you could ever hope to meet. It was really unfortunate that I couldn't live with him all the time but I was lucky to have a really nice home at the Weasleys. My biological parents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, were in the wizard prison Azkaban. I have never met them and I never wanted to. They were cruel people.

Moony chuckled and stood up from his kneeling positions and ruffled my thick hair. I slapped his hands away, trying to smooth down my hair.

"I swear you hair gets longer and thicker every time I see you." He commented.

"Stop by more often and it wouldn't seem that way." I retorted. A thought occurred to me suddenly. "Why are you here anyway? It's Thursday; you only come on weekends." Moony fidgeted and I narrowed my eyes.

"Just thought I would come visit." He replied. His voice wavered but before I could question it Molly called out, telling us that breakfast was ready. I sighed, giving up on why Moony was here.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said, kissing Moony's cheek and rushing up the stairs back to my bedroom I shared with Ginny, who was already dressed and making her bed. I mumbled a greeting to her and got dressed into muggle jeans and a t-shirt I stole off Ron. I didn't really bother with my hair, just brushing it and shoving it up into a ponytail.

By the time I was done Ginny had left and the only person who wasn't down yet was Percy. Good. He's been a right prat since he found out he was prefect.

Surprisingly, sitting besides Arthur was the second oldest of the six Weasley boys (Yes, six!), was Charlie.

"Charlie!" I yelled, running over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laughed, hugging me back.

"Hey Amber." He said. I pulled back grinning.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"What, aren't I allowed to visit my family?" He pouted. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"You know what I mean!" I whined. I sat down in the spare seat next to him and started buttering some toast. "How is Romania? What dragons have you been looking after?" I asked excitedly. Charlie worked in Romania with dragons; he was a caretaker and trainer. Every time I spoke to him he ha exciting stories of what he experienced.

Charlie's eyes lit up and he began to tell me all about a Chinese Fireball baby and his training exercises. I listened intently, munching on some toast and fruit. Molly huffed but we ignored her; it was common knowledge that she didn't really like Charlie's job. She thought it was too dangerous. I thought I must be amazing to work so close to those magnificent creatures every day.

Soon, everybody was seated at the table. Percy joined us a few minutes ago and was eagerly waiting for the mail.

"Mail here!" Percy called. I turned just in time to see Erol crash into the sink. I winced and Ron rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath. Poor Erol.

"Okay let's see. Dad here's yours, this is mine, Charlie you have some," Percy handed out the letters to everyone. I tried to peek at Charlie's letter but he hit me on the head with the Daily Profit that had been lying on the table. I stuck my tongue out. "Oh look! Hogwarts letters have arrived." At this I perked up but didn't say anything.

"Fred, George, Mine, Ron and Amber, here's yours." Percy smiled and handed us two envelopes. I glanced at Ron and grinned, reaching for my letter. I felt a rush of excitement as I saw the Hogwarts wax seal. Turning it over, I read the front.

_Miss A. Weasley  
The Blue Room  
The Burrow,  
Ottery St. Catchpole,  
Devon_

I smiled at my name. Moony had asked if I could take the last name Weasley' because he didn't think I would want to be associated with any Death Eaters. Of course, a few people knew of my heritage, like the Weasleys, Moony and some Ministry officials. I was glad; I didn't want people to automatically assume I was evil because of who my parents were.

Excitedly, I turned the envelope back over and opened it, pulling out the letter that was inside.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Wow. Dumbledore had a lot of titles, didn't he?

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary book and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Inside was a list of all the equipment I needed. I was really happy! I'm going to Hogwarts!

"Yay!" I squealed. Moony laughed.

"Excited Amber?" He teased. I nodded my head, clutching my letter tightly. He laughed again and pried the letter from my hands. I gazed longingly after it. George shook his head at me.

"Honestly Amber, it won't disappear." He teased. I glared at him as Moony pulled me outside.

"With you in the house it might." I muttered.

"I take offense to that!"

"Honestly George, sit down!"

I laughed as Molly scolded George, sitting down on one of the garden chairs. I crossed my legs and fiddled with my 'A' necklace.

"So," I said once Moony sat down. "What's up?"

"I wanted to give you something and explain a bit more about what happened after you were rescued." He said. I froze.

"You mean you're actually going to tell me what happened?" I asked, shocked. Moony nodded and started to dig around in his cloak. "Really?" Moony smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Really." He said. "But I want to give you this first." He placed something heavy in my lap. I glanced down and felt my eyes widen in shock.

It was a photo album, which was obvious. The thing that surprised me was the cover picture; it was me as a baby but I was in the arms of two people that I knew of very well.

"Is that… Isn't that James and Lily Potter?" I whispered. Moony nodded. My fingers traced over the edge of the picture softly. I watched as James Potter kissed my cheek and I tried to grab his glasses. He waved at the camera, smiling big. Lily Potter stood next him, laughing and she pointed to where the camera obviously would have been, trying to get Baby Me to look there. Baby Me did and clapped, causing the two adults to laugh. I blinked away the tears that had come up to my eyes.

"When you were rescued, Lily and James took you in." Moony said softly. "You were only a few months old; your parents had been taken to Azkaban and you were left in the care of the Malfoys. We couldn't risk You-Know-Who doing something terrible with you; it was too risky to leave you there. So, James and Sirius Black rescued you that night, and Lily decided you were going to live with them." He chuckled as I turned to the first page. "Lord help anyone who stood in the way of Lily Potter."

I smiled slightly, too focused on the photo album. I turned the page again, revealing two more photos. It was Baby Me in one, playing in the bath. Someone's hands reached and blew bubbles at me and I was laughing, popping the bubbles.

The other one had a picture of Baby Me was looking at the camera, sitting next to a baby boy. He had a little tuff of black hair and bright green eyes. We were holding hands and looking at the camera with toothless grins. I pointed to the boy, watching the photo play over and over again.

"Is that their son?"

Moony looked at the picture and smiled softly.

"Yes." He said. "That's Harry Potter. You and Harry were really close. It amazed everyone how fast you two clicked. You were best friends, always where the other one was, always doing the same thing together. There are a lot of pictures of you two, some magical and some muggle."

"Because Lily was muggle-born, right?"

"Right." Moony said. He turned the page again and there was a muggle picture of Harry and I sleeping, a magical picture of us playing with a toy snitch and a muggle one of us covered in dirt. "You both had quite the mischievous side." I snorted, looking at a photo of Harry and I grinning cheekily at the camera, covered in flour.

"I can see that." I said. We sat looking at the rest of the photos for a while, Moony elaborating on a few. There were lots of Harry and I, some with the Lily and James, a handful with Moony and Sirius Black and then more recent ones that included the Weasley family.

Once we were finished and Moony said I could take it to Hogwarts and fill it up more, we sat in silence. I leaned my head on Moony's shoulder, trying to get my head around all the new information.

"Moony?"

"Hm?" I shifted and pulled away from him, picking at the album.

"What happened to me on… that night?" I asked hesitantly. "If I was living with the Potters, how come I'm not dead?"

Moony sighed. "You fell asleep in James and Lily's room that night. How You-Know-Who didn't find you is a mystery, just like how Harry survived that night. I'm glad he didn't though; in the weeks following your rescue he went on rampages. He was furious. You were very important to him for some reason, most likely because you were his most loyal follower's only daughter." I took in a deep breath, taking the information in.

"Right."

"Remus! Amber! Come inside, it's going to rain!" Molly yelled from the doorway. As if on cue, a drop of water fell on my nose, more following it. Moony and I quickly jumped up and ran inside just as it started to pour down. Grinning, I hugged Moony, silently telling him thank you for everything. He hugged me back tightly.

"I love you Remus." I whispered.

"I love you too Amber."

**_oOo_**

Turns out shopping for your own school supplies isn't that easy. A few days before the start of school we went to Diagon Alley to go shopping. It took _forever_ to get everything. Eventually, we split up; Arthur takes Fred, George and Percy and Molly took Ginny, Ron and I. Charlie had gone back to Romania a few days ago.

There were so many people in Diagon Alley today. It was hard to maneuver through the crowds but we managed. We went to Gringotts' Wizarding Bank first to get some money. Then we headed off to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' to get our school uniform. I was a bit peeved that I had to wear a skirt, but Ron suggested to just wear shorts underneath. I was bit happier after that. Ron was annoyed though; all he got was a new pair of pants. He was having Percy's old wand and school robes. I felt bad. Somehow, Moony had gotten the Ministry to allow me a bank account from the Lestrange vault. I had quite a bit of money.

After getting our uniform we headed off to get other equipment, like cauldrons, quills and parchment. We then got the newer books on the list; Ron and I were just going to use Fred and George's old first year books, since they don't use them anymore. Then Molly realized something.

"Oh dear!" She sighed. "Amber, dear, will you be alright to go get your wand and cat? I have to go get Ron some long pants for the winter." Ron groaned and Molly sent him a stern glance. Ginny giggled.

"Yes Molly, I'll be fine. Meet you at the ice-cream parlour?" I said. She nodded and grabbed Ron by the arm, dragging him away. He sent me a glare and I stuck my tongue out in response. Once they were out of sight I sighed.

Where to first?

I decided to go to Magical Menagerie first; the pet store to get a cat, just in case getting a wand took too long. Percy took three hours to find a wand, so I wasn't taking any chances.

Ten minutes later I walked out with a pure white cat I had named Vender. He was eight months old the owner had said. He was just beautiful. I carried him in a pet carrier; muggle things made stuff so much easier sometimes.

Making my way through the crowds, I spotted Hagrid the Hogwarts groundskeeper walking from the Olivander's. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was Hagrid doing here?

"Strange…" I muttered to myself. Shaking my head, I opened the door to Olivander's and set down Vender's cage and all my boxes and bags on the seats. The room was quite dark and mysterious but in a good way. It was quite inviting actually. I rang the bell and waited.

Sighing I turned around and walked over to sit down. Vender let out a meow and I giggled, sticking my finger through the holes to play with him. The bell above the door rang out and I looked up to see a familiar looking boy with glasses and messy black hair. He had an oversized t-shirt and pants on and he was gazing around with an amazed gaze. I chuckled. He whipped around to face me.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I said. The boy nodded and placed his things beside me. I stood and held out my hand. "I'm Amber Weasley."

"Harry Potter." He replied. I gasped; I thought it was him but I figured I was just being barmy.

"Blimey, are you?" I said. Harry blushed. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No it's fine. Honestly I only found out today that everybody knows who I am." He said. I smiled sympathetically at him. Feeling bad, I changed the subject.

"Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" I asked. "I am – grew up with five brothers who have been or are still there. Heard all the cool stories too."

"In all honestly I had never heard of Hogwarts until my eleventh birthday." He said.

"Oh, so you were brought up by muggles then?" Harry nodded. "There is no need to be nervous. What house do you reckon you'll be placed in?" I asked curiously. Harry looked confused.

"House?" He said uncertainly. I was confused before I realized that he didn't know about Hogwarts very much.

"Sorry." I said. "At Hogwarts there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor hold the brave and daring. Hufflepuff have the just and loyal. Ravenclaw hold the witty and smart, and Slytherin hold the cunning. Basically, you get sorted into a house based on your personality. Personally, I hope to be in Gryffindor."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"All my family have been in Gryffindor and the headmaster, Albus Dumbldore, one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived was in Gryffindor. And besides," I smiled slyly at Harry. "I like to think I have a bit of nerve." Harry laughed.

We talked for a bit but not for long. We heard footsteps and soon, Mr Olivander appeared.

"Mr Potter," he said airily. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you Mr Potter." I fidgeted. He never blinked; his misty blue eyes were wide and stared straight at you. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

Harry turned to me with an apprehensive look on his face. I tilted my head towards Mr Olivander, smiling encouragingly. Harry visibly gulped before walking towards the mysterious old man. I watched as they went through wand after wand, things exploding left and right. After awhile Mr Olivander stopped still, gazing at Harry with a strange look before his eyes flickered to me.

"I wonder…" He muttered to himself. I arched an eyebrow. "Maybe… Miss Weasley, come here please." I hesitated before standing. What was he up to?

I came to a stop beside Harry and we shared a glance as Mr Olivander walked across the room and pulled out two dusty looking boxes. He looked at them for a moment before turning to us.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr Potter, Miss Weasley," He said, walking towards us slowly. "And the wand chooses the witch or wizard and I wonder if maybe you two are meant for these." He handed us the boxes, watching us like a hawk.

I hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath before opening the lid. A wand sat inside, white oak from what I could tell. I picked it up and immediately felt warmth spread up my arm. A soft gold glow emitted from where I was holding the wand. I knew that this was the wand meant for me.

"Curious, very curious…" I looked over at Harry and saw the same expression on his face that I was sure was on mine. I put the wand back in its box and looked up to Mr Olivander, who looked quite surprised.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "But what's curious?"

Mr Olivander looked at him with a piercing gaze. "Both these wands have a phoenix feather as their core. Now, that phoenix gave another feather, just one other. I find it very curious indeed that you both have these wands, when it's brother, gave you that scare Mr Potter."

"It was Voldemort's wand, wasn't it?" I whispered. Mr Olivander shook his head.

"We do not speak his name!" He hissed. "But one thing is for certain: we can expect great things from you both. After all, You-Know-Who did great things; terrible, evil, but great."

It was silent for a second before Mr Olivander moved to get the price. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. What was that all about? What did he mean about 'great things'?

There was a tap on the window and I turned to see Hagrid at the window, grinning and holding an owl cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside.

"Happy birthday Harry!"

"What's Hagrid doing with you?" I asked, turning back to Harry. He shrugged, paying for his wand.

"Hagrid has been showing me around, helping me get my school stuff." He explained. "My aunt and uncle aren't very keen on magic, you see." I nodded, understanding though I couldn't quite get how someone couldn't love magic.

"It was nice meeting you!" I called as he left. Harry sent me one last grin before disappearing out the door and into the crowded streets. I sighed. I hoped we could become friends at Hogwarts. He seems like a nice boy.

Sighing again, I thanked Mr Olivander and payed for my wand. I picked up my stuff and headed back out into the streets to find Molly, Ron and Ginny. I caught a glance of messy black hair and smirked.

Somehow, I have a feeling that my first year is going to be a bit different.

* * *

**Like it? Hope so! Please review! xx**


	2. The Black Start

**Second chapter... Yeah. This is... yeah. **

**I am so socially awkward.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wished I owned a hippogriff.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Black Start**

Kings Cross was really busy today. People were bustling around, some running to try to catch their train, others just coming off one.

"Hurry up!" Molly called. This must look very strange to the muggles; a large bunch of redhead running through the station. Arthur isn't here though, he had work and either is Moony. I was a bit sad when I realized he wasn't coming to see me off but he had stopped by the night before so I was a bit happier.

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles of course…" Molly raved as we ran along the platform. "What was the platform number?"

"Nine and three quarters!" Ginny piped. "Mum, can't I go?"

"You're not old enough Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy, you first."

Percy nodded and moved to the front. He started running. Despite seeing this so many times I still cringed when he got close to the wall but then he disappeared through it. I felt the nervousness and excitement spur through me at the thought of me going through with my own trolley.

Molly smiled and turned around, clutching a pouting Ginny's hand. She gestured to the twins. "Fred, you next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George! Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." I rolled my eyes and Fred sneaked a wink at me. "Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry George." Molly said. The funny thing was she was actually genuinely sorry.

Fred laughed. "Only joking, I am Fred!" He ran quickly through the barrier, followed George who was grinning. Molly huffed, shaking her head. Ron and I shared a glance, biting down our smiles.

"Quick Amber, come on." Molly said impatiently. I nodded and lined up with the wall. In all honesty it didn't look very appealing, even though I knew better.

Taking a deep breath I started running towards the wall. Closing my eyes as I neared it, I felt a weird tingle pass over me as I ran through the barrier. Opening my eyes, I grinned.

The famous scarlet steam engine gleamed; _Hogwarts Express _painted on the side. I nearly squealed in excitement. I was going to be going on that! Merlin… I was going to Hogwarts! Still grinning I weaved through the crowds, trying to find the carriage to put my trunk. I spotted one of the twins' friends Lee Jordan carrying a small box. He opened it up and their were loud shrieks and scream and I managed to see one hairy leg sticking out. Shuddering, I continued to walk with my trolley down the platform. When I finally found the carriage, a familiar boy was there as well.

"Harry!"

Said boy's head snapped up and a smiled graced his face.

"Hello Amber." He said. He tried to lift his trunk but it didn't budge. I chuckled, coming to a stop next to him.

"Hello. Need a hand?" I asked. Harry blushed but nodded.

"Yes please." He said breathlessly. I caught a flash of red out of the corner of my eye.

"Oi Fred, George! Come here!" Both Fred and George appeared next to me and helped put Harry's trunks and mine in the carriage. Harry sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks." He said. George had a funny expression on his face and I wondered why, until I realized what exactly he was looking at.

"What's that?" George pointed to Harry's forehead. Fred leaned forward to get a proper look. He gasped.

"Blimey!" Fred breathed. "Are you –"

"He is!" George cut in. "Aren't you?"

"What?" Poor Harry looked so confused.

"Harry Potter!" The twins chorused.

"Oh." Harry said, realizing what they were talking about. I sent him an apologetic look. "Him… I mean yes, I am." The twins gawked at them and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." I huffed. I grabbed an arm of each boy and smiled at Harry. "I'm sorry. Come one guys, your mother is calling!" Waving goodbye to Harry, I pulled Fred and George away and over to where the rest of the family were. Mollly was rubbing some dirt of Ron's nose but he was trying to wiggle free.

"_Mum! _Get off!"

"Ahh, has ickle Ronnie have some-fink on his nosie?" The twins teased. Ginny and I laughed loudly.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped, scowling.

Molly ignored us, looking around wildly. "Where's Percy?" She asked.

"He's coming Molly."

I pointed over to where Percy was strutting over to us, already in his school robes. The Prefect badge was pinned on his chest, sparkling brightly. He had his head held high, chest puffed out and he looked down on all of us. I thought he looked ridiculous.

He stopped next to Molly. "Can't stay long, Mother. I'm up front." He puffed out his chest more. "The prefects have two compartments to themselves –"

"Oh, are you a _prefect, _Percy?" Fred gasped. He slapped Percy on the shoulder lightly. "You should have said something, we had no idea!"

"Hang on," George put a finger to his chin and tapped it. "I think I remember him saying something about, once –"

"Or twice –"

"A minute –"

"All summer." I added.

"Shut up!" Percy glared at the three of us.

"How come Percy gets to have new robes anyway?" Ron asked,s till in his bad mood.

"Because he is a _prefect_." Molly said sweetly. She kissed Percy on the cheeks and I mimed vomiting. "All right dear, well have a good term – send me an owl when you get there." Percy nodded and strutted back to wherever he had come from. I was glad to get rid of him to be honest.

"Now," Molly whipped around to face the twins. She shook a finger at the twins. "You two behave this year. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet seat or –"

"Blown up a toilet! We've never blown up a toilet!"

"Good idea though, thanks mum!"

"It's not _funny!" _Molly snapped, glaring sternly at the twins. I bit my lip to hide the grin that wanted to break free. "And look after Ron and Amber."

"Don't worry mum," Fred said. "Ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up!" Ron exclaimed, turning a light shade of pink.

"And we will protect Baby A, don't worry." George said, throwing an arm over my shoulder. I growled, shrugging his arm off.

"Just because I'm a girl does _not _mean I can't handle myself!" I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest. The twins smirked and George tried to pinch my cheeks but I slapped him away.

"Enough you three!" Molly said. A whistled sounded. "Hurry up! Go!" I kissed Molly on the cheek and hugged Ginny before picking up my bag and pet carrier and ran to the closest open door. I stepped out of the way for Fred, George and Ron.

"Bye Molly! Bye Ginny!" I called, waving as the train started to go. Ginny started crying and I blew her a kiss, trying to make her feel better. She was going to be all alone this year. I couldn't wait until she starts Hogwarts next year. "Don't cry Gin!"

"Don't worry Ginny," Fred shouted. The train started to go faster and Ginny ran along the platform to keep up. "We'll send you loads of owls!"

"And a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

"_George!" _

"Only joking, mum!"

Ginny laughed, tears streaming down her face and stopped at the edge of the platform as the train left the station. I gave her one final wave before ducking my head back inside. The twins announced that they were going to find Lee and left Ron and I alone.

"Come on, let's find a compartment." Ron said. I nodded and picked up Vender's carrier and following down the halls in search for somewhere to sit.

After nearly ten minutes of searching, we found one with only boy in it. When he turned I realized it was Harry.

"Oh, hello again." I said cheerfully. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head smiling.

"Not at all." He replied, gesturing to the empty seats around him. I smiled gratefully ad walked in to sit next to him. Ron followed and sat across form Harry and I.

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley." Ron said, holding his hand out with a smile. Harry took it and I braced myself for what was to come.

"I'm Harry," He said. "Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes widened and he looked shocked. I giggled at his expression.

"Are you really?" He gasped. Harry nodded. "And do you really have the… the…"

"The what?"

Ron shifted. "The scar?" He whispered. Harry's face brightened and he nodded.

"Oh yeah." Harry lifted his hair out of the way, revealing his lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Ron gazed at it for minute.

"Wicked…"

"Honestly." I huffed, crossing my legs. Harry laughed while Ron rolled his eyes at me.

The next few hours went by quickly. Harry bought all the lollies from the trolley and he and Ron sat stuffing their faces. Harry I couldn't understand; he had never experienced Wizarding food. Ron however… it was quite disgusting sight.

At some point I brought out vender to let him stretch his legs. He padded through the mountains of food and jumped on Harry's lap. Harry scratched his ear and he purred before trotting back over to me. Ron's pet rat Scabbers had somehow wound up next to me. Vender hissed, swiping at it.

"Ron, put the vermin away please." I said, picking up Vender and placing him I my lap. Ron rolled his eyes but complied. I gave the dirty rat a disgusted look. It was a horrid pet, honestly.

Seeing Harry's look, Ron sighed.

"Pathetic, isn't he? I wish he was more exciting!" He complained. "He could be dead and you wouldn't know the difference."

"I'll be happy to test that theory."

"Shut up Amber." Ron snapped. I shrugged, petting Vender softly. "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?" Harry nodded enthusiastically and I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Ron took out his wand, took a deep breath and went to speak but was interrupted by a bushy haired girl appearing in the doorway. She was obviously a first year like us, and like Percy was already in her school robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She asked, looking around. She spotted Ron holding his wand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

Ron look taken back but cleared his throat. He lifted up his wand.

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow," he chanted. I sighed, waiting for it to fail. "Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?" The bushy haired girl asked. Ron looked disgruntled and embarrassed. For a moment I felt bad for him – then I remembered he took the spell from Fred, who you should never trust.

"I've tried a few simple spells myself for practice and they all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was _ever _such a surprise when I got my letter but I was _ever _so pleased, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is I've heard. I've learnt all our books off by heart; of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" I blinked in surprise. Wow, this girl could _talk._

I broke out of my thoughts, realizing that Hermione was looking at us expectantly.

"Oh, I'm Amber Weasley." I said, smiling politely. This broke Harry and Ron from their thoughts.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

Harry gave a timid smile. "Harry Potter."

The girl – Hermione – gasped. "Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in _'Modern Magical History' _and _'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts', _as well as _'great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'."_

Harry blinked, clearly surprised. "Am I?"

"Goodness, didn't you know?" Hermione gasped. She was _really _enthusiastic… and talkative. "I would have found out everything I could if I were you. Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I'm hoping Gryffindor, apparently Dumbledore himself was in it and it also sounds the best by far from what I've heard. Anyway, you three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." Then she left. There was silence for a moment.

Ron broke it.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it."

Rolling my eyes, I stood up, putting Vender back into his cage and grabbing my bag with my robes in it. "Don't be mean Ronald." I said. "I'm going to get change. I suggest you do the same."

Without waiting for an answer I slipped out into the hall, walking to the bathrooms. Slipping inside I quickly go dressed into the Hogwarts school robes. I fiddled with my tie; I wonder what house I'll be in? I hope I get into Gryffindor.

_But what if you're put in Slytherin? _

"I won't…" I muttered to myself.

_You parents were…_

That doesn't mean anything. Even if I don't get Gryffindor I won't be placed in Slytherin.

Sighing, I put on my tie. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

I arrived back at the compartment after I redid the plait in my hair. I didn't want it out because it was too bloody long. Soon after I arrived back the train started to slow and I watched out the window as we rolled into the train station.

I got a bit worried when I realized I would have to leave Vender on the train but it was quickly overshadowed by the awe that filled me when I caught sight of the castle. It looked beautiful! Charlie was right; there were _no _words to describe it. It was breathtaking. I can't believe I'm going to be going to _school _here!

"Firs' years, firs' years! Over here!" I looked over and grinned when I saw Hagrid waving all the first years over. "C'mon now, don' be shy! Any more firs' years? Mind your step now! Y'all righ' Harry?"

"Hey Hagrid."

"Okay, this way to the boats!" Hagrid bellowed. I shuffled behind Ron and Harry, trying to take everything in and focus on where I was walking. We arrived at the Black Lake where many boats floated near the docks. Hagrid told us four to a boat. Ron, Harry and I immediately sat together in one and Hermione, who sat in the back with me, joined us soon after.

No one said anything as they boats made their way across the lake. We were all taken away with the sight before us. Honestly, it was something that had to be seen. Words did no justice.

When we reached land we all quickly got out of the boats and were escorted to a giant door, where Hagrid proceeded to knock three times. Almost immediately the door opened, revealing a elderly witch who had her hair up in a tight bun and beautiful emerald green robes on. She nodded to Hagrid before swiftly turning and walking down a long corridor. We all scrambled to catch up.

She led us up a marble staircase, coming to a stop in front of another grand door. She turned to us with a piercing gaze.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!' Her voice rung out into the quiet atmosphere and I had an inkling she was one not to be messed with. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Now, shortly you will pass though these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor," I shared a glance with Harry and winked. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points; any rule breaking and you shall lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup."

"Trevor!"

A boy pushed his way to the front to get to the toad which I only just noticed was sitting in front of Professor McGonagall. I figured this must be Neville, the boy who lost his toad on the train.

Once he had muttered an apology and went back to his spot, Professor McGonagall said, "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She walked through the giant doors and silence followed before someone decided to break it.

"It's true then? What they're saying on the train?" I turned around to see a very familiar looking blonde boy leaning on the railing and looking at Harry with a smirk. Oh joy, my cousin. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." People gasped and whispered, some trying to find Harry. I scowled and rolled my eyes.

Malfoy's eyes flickered to me then back to Harry.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy," Draco drawled. "Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered but stopped as soon as Malfoy whipped around to face him.

"You think my name's funny do you?" He sneered. His eyes flickered over Ron. "No need to ask yours. Red hair and hand-me-down-robes… You must be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry. I put a comforting hand on Ron's arm and he smiled weakly.

"You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others Potter; you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held his hand out to Harry. I held my breath, hoping Harry was as nice as I thought he was and he would realize that Malfoy was bad.

Harry looked at the pale hand for a moment, before looking back up. "I think I can tell for myself thanks." I grinned at Malfoy's affronted look but had no time to dwell on it as Professor McGonagall appeared.

"We're ready for you now." I felt the butterflies in my stomach suddenly flutter madly about as we were lead into the Great Hall.

I looked around in wonder, along with everybody else. Four long tables were the different houses sat reached from one end of the hall to the other, with the teachers table up front. Also up front were a stool and an old hat sitting on it. Looking up I gasped at the ceiling. It looked like the night sky! Candles floated above, giving the hall a warming feeling.

When we stopped I felt two hands pinch me on my side. I whipped around to see the twins smiling cheekily at me. I narrowed my eyes and poked my tongue out, receiving the same in return. Percy rolled his eyes and scolded the twins who ignored him. Turning back, I paid attention to what was happening up front.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall announced. An old man stood up from his seat and I couldn't help but notice how long his beard was. It almost reached his toes!

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." He said, smiling at us. "The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to _all _students. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor is out of bound to those who does not wish to die a very painful death. Thank you." _Charming introduction _I thought sarcastically.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall explained. She picked up a large scroll of parchment and read aloud.

"Hermione Granger."

I looked over to Hermione, who looked like she was going to be sick. I felt bad. She walked up to the stool and sat on it, breathing heavily. Silence followed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped loudly for Hermione who jumped off the stool and rushed over to the cheering Gryffindor table, grinning widely. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

A few more people went by, lots of Hufflepuffs for some reason and a few more Gryffindors. Then Malfoy was called up. He strode up and the Sorting Hat had barely touched his head before it yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and Malfoy smiled cockily, walking over to the table. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

A few more people went by.

"Harry Potter."

The hall gasped and broke into to whispers. I watched as Harry gulped and sent him an encouraging smile, he walked up to the stool. He sat down nervously and the hat was placed on his head. Everyone in the hall held there breathe; they all wanted the famous Harry Potter in their house. I just wanted him to be in anything but Slytherin.

His sorting took the longest but when the Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" I swear I have never heard a louder noise. The Gryffindor table erupted into applause and cheers and Harry jumped off the stool and ran over to the Gryffindor table. He got lots of slaps on the back and he couldn't stop smiling.

Once everything calmed down, Professor McGonagall continued to read out names. It wasn't long before Ron and I were called out.

"Ron Weasley."

"Good luck." I muttered. He gave no indication that he heard me as he walked up to the stool. He was so pale. He was shaking too. The hat was placed on his head and after a few second it yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped and laughed at Ron's relieved look as he bounded over to the table, sitting next to Harry. I took a deep breath, knowing I was next.

"Amber Weasley."

Oh my Merlin…

* * *

**Ooh, what house will Amber be in? Haha Please review! Hope you like it. xx**


	3. The Black Letter

**Here is chapter three. Yay! This is coming along very well if I do say so myself. :) I've had over a hundred views already so hopefully it keeps going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, except in my dreams (and those can be true can't they?)**

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Black Letter**

Straightening my back I walked over to the stairs.

"Go Baby A!" The twins called. I scowled and whipped around to face them, halfway up the steps.

"Call me that again and I _will _make sure you're walking around green tomorrow… _everywhere!" _I hissed. There were gasps and some laughter as the twins paled and nodded. Satisfied, I skipped up to the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

The Hat was chuckling. _Very amusing, must get it from the twins, eh? Anyway, back to business! Very smart, intelligent… Ravenclaw would be a good house for you! But very loyal... maybe Hufflepuff, though you're a bit too cunning. Perhaps Slytherin… After all your parents were in there weren't they? _I felt my heart stutter just at the thought. _Not Slytherin then? Pity… Although, you do posses quite a bit of nerve… yes! That is the house for you!_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned and jumped off the stool, running to the cheering Gryffindor table. Fred and George cat called and I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, be a bit more – AH! GEORGE!" I screamed. George had picked me up and was spinning me around. I laughed, as did the rest of the hall. "Put me down you ugly weasel!" He complied and I sat down next to Fred who was laughing. "I hate you."

"No you don't, you _love _us!" Fred teased, slinging an arm round my shoulder. I laughed.

"Whatever." The sorting continued and soon the last students were sorted. I was starting to get really hungry but thankfully, Dumbledore announced for the feast to begin. Food appeared on platters and we all gasped. There were so many delicious looking foods! I tucked in, piling lots on my plate.

Dinner was lots of fun and I joked around with Harry and got to know Hermione a bit more. She was really nice once you got to know here; a it of a know it all but nice. The food was delicious as well. It rivaled Molly's cooking and her food was _amazing. _Ron was absolutely stuffing his face with it. It was actually quite disgusting.

Eventually dinner ended and the first years were all lead out by the house Prefects (Gryffindor had Percy – Joy!) We were led up numerous staircases to a portrait of a large woman. She was singing to herself quietly and honestly, she wasn't very good.

The Gryffindor Common Room was so humble and warm. It was decorated with gold and red hangings, walls and carpet. There was a comfy looking lounge in front of the fireplace and a few desks against the walls, large bookcases next to it. I felt awed; it was an amazing place. I wonder what the other common rooms looked like…

"This is the Gryffindor common room." Percy announced. "There is notice board on the wall for all announcements. Boys dormitories upstairs and down to your left, girls same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have been placed in your dormitories."

After saying goodnight to Harry and Ron I followed the rest of the first year girls up the staircase. When I finally found my room, I was glad to see that I was rooming with Hermione, who looked relieved. Three other girls were with us as well; Lavander Brown, Fay Dunbar and Parvati Patil, whose twin sister was placed in Ravenclaw. They were quite chatty girls but very nice, quite like Hermione. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colours as well (Duh!) and between each bed was a window and a little mini desk/dresser, along with a bedside table with a lamp on it. The hangings on the bed were a rich red and the beds themselves looked very warm and inviting. I shared a tired smile with Hermione as I walked over to my bed to get my pajamas.

Vender was curled up on the end of my bed sleeping and I softly patted his head, receiving a loud purr in return. It took a bit to try and find where all my clothes were; it seems the Hogwarts elves put all our clothes away. I cringed. Poor buggers.

After I got changed, I wiggled my way into my bed trying not to disturb Vender. That turned out to be useless when he woke up and trotted up the bed to lie next to me. I smiled and scratched his head softly as he curled up against me. Sighing, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, anticipating tomorrow.

**_oOo_**

The first day of classes was quite amusing. I couldn't find Harry and Ron at breakfast so I sat with Fred and George waiting for Hermione to come down. Then with instructions from the twins' friend Angela we set of to find the Transfiguration classroom. We arrived with five minutes to spare and sat down to talk about our classes.

"Which classes are you most looking forward to?" I asked Hermione.

"Oh, I can't choose!" She said, looking over her schedule. "They all seem ever so interesting. Though, I guess 'History of Magic' and 'Charms'."

"Fred and George say that History of Magic is really boring. Professor Binns apparently only drones on and on about anything to do with goblins."

Hermione shrugged. "Well to a muggle-born like me it's not that boring."

"True." I grinned. "I can't wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts! It seems so interesting." Before Hermione could reply Professor McGonagall swept into the classroom, calling us in.

Harry and Ron were late; they got lost trying to find the classroom. My others classes went well, although History of Magic was kind of a bore. Professor Binss droned on and on and he was a ghost! I don't think he even realizes that he is dead. Charms was fun but we only did theory for the first lesson. Potions was… interesting. Again, we only did theory but for some reason Professor Snape, a real greasy-black haired man picked on Harry, asking him to name ingredients in potions when he clearly didn't know anything. I sat next to Harry in Potions and you could tell he was uncomfortable, although his dislike for Professor Snape was set at that moment.

Soon enough we settled into a routine. I would spend my time with Ron, Harry or Hermione and classes were all normal. The second week came along and by that, so did our flying lessons. I was really excited!

Madam Hooch explained to us how to mount our broom, how to turn and all that boring stuff that I already knew. I was fidgeting; I just wanted to fly!

"Now, place your right hand over your broom and say up." Madam Hooch instructed.

"Up." I said loudly. Nothing happened. "Up!" The broom lifted up off the ground and into my hand and I grinned. I looked over to Harry who was watching me.

"Well go on," I said. "Have a go." Harry nodded and placed his hand directly over the broom. I watched in amazement as he spoke, "Up!" and the broom immediately flew into his hand, almost knocking him over with the speed it lifted.

"Merlin, Harry!" I gasped. "You must have some serious talent! You will have to try out for Quidditch next year! I bet you're a natural!" Harry grinned in response.

Soon all of us had our brooms in our hand and Madam Hooch told us to fly a few feet up and them touch down again. I almost groaned. That was baby stuff! I didn't really get the chance to fly anyway because as soon as Madam Hooch blew the whistle Neville's broom starting rising… and rising… and rising!

"Mr. Longbottom, what are you doing? Mr… Mr. Longbottom!" We all had to duck out of the way as Neville shot off all around the school, yelling. His broom was obviously a temperamental one and he couldn't seem to control it.

"Poor Neville…" I murmured, watching as he fell off his broom and onto the ground. Madam Hooch rushed over to him and I cringed at the sight of Neville's arm bent at an awkward angle. Madam Hooch picked Neville up and told us to stay firmly on the ground while she took Neville to the hospital wing.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned around to see my cousin standing up holding Neville's rememberall. It must have fallen out. I watched Malfoy carefully. This wasn't going to be good.

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy smirked, gaining the attention of the class. I narrowed my eyes, watching as he tossed the rememberall from one hand to another.

"If the fat boy had given this a squeeze, then maybe he would've remembered to fall on his fat arse!"

"Give it here, Malfoy."

I turned around to face Harry, who was looking at Malfoy with intense dislike. I was glad someone spoke up; I would have but it would most likely end with me punching Malfoy and I didn't really feel like getting a howler from Molly.

Yet, anyway.

Malfoy smirked, tossing the ball again. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He quickly jumped on his broom and rose up in the air, flying high up. The Slytherins were snickering and I glared at them. Slimy snakes.

All of a sudden I heard Hermione gasp and whipped around to see Harry zooming off towards Malfoy. I gaped at him. What is he doing? He could be expelled!

"What an idiot." Hermione muttered. I nodded in agreement.

Everyone watched as Harry yelled at Malfoy and the blonde haired boy said something back before turning and chucking Neville's rememberall. Harry took off like a bullet, flying after it. He got pretty high up and further away. Eventually we couldn't see him but he returned not a moment later, sporting a grin and holding the rememberall in his hand.

Everyone cheered, except for the Slytherins who were scowling, as he landed and slapped him on the back.

"Nice going Harry!"

"That was wicked Harry!"

Harry laughed and came to a stop in front of Ron and I. He grinned cheekily at me when I shook my head.

"Honestly Harry, you could've gotten hurt." I chided. He rolled his eyes and I sighed pulling him into a hug. "But I have to admit… that was brilliant!" We both laughed.

"Harry Potter!"

Everyone turned around and I grimaced as the Head of Gryffindor house came storming out. I glanced at Harry to see him go white. I don't blame him. We might have only been here for two weeks but Professor McGonagall proved to be quite a character when angry.

"Come with me." The teacher demanded. She didn't look particularly angry; more stunned if anything.

I watched Harry go solemnly, looking as if the world was ending. I felt bad for him. He was only trying to help out a friend; it was Malfoy who provoked him. Speaking of the snake, he was snickering with his friends (if you could call them that) and I glared at them. Malfoy noticed and smirked.

"What's the matter Weasley? Worried that your boyfriend is going to leave you?" He laughed. I blushed lightly at the boyfriend comment but was still angry.

"Shut up Malfoy." I snapped. "Just because you're jealous –"

Malfoy snarled and stood right in front of me, glaring at me. I stood my ground. I will not let him intimidate me. I have lived with six boys most of my life so I am not scared of a pathetic blonde snake.

"I am _not _jealous of Potter!" He spat. "He is an arrogant twat! He thinks just because he is famous he is the best!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt you know." I commented. Malfoy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his goons following his actions. Pathetic! "And besides, Harry is famous because his parents were killed by the same moronic person who tried to kill Harry! Why would he exploit that? Unlike you Harry has a conscious and feelings and he does _not _want the fame and he certainly does _not _want to deal with pompous, egotistic numbskulls who think that because his daddy buys him everything he is king of the world! So please shut the hell up and _go away!_" Everyone was silent. Malfoy stood there opening and closing his mouth, surprise written all over his face.

Fuming, I threw my broom to the ground and stormed off from the silent crowd. I was so angry at Malfoy! He had no right to be jealous of Harry! Honestly! Harry didn't ask for the fame! His parents died! Merlin…

"Stupid Malfoy… Stupid Slytherins…" I muttered. I walked down corridors, not really paying attention to where I was going. This is how I ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh! Sorry! I am – Harry?" Harry had a giant grin on his face, the school broom now gone. "What's gotten into you?"

His grin widened and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on! I have to tell you something!"

**_oOo_**

"Seeker?" Ron gasped. "But first years never make the house team!" Ron and I looked at Harry who still had the large grin on his face. I couldn't believe it.

When I bumped into Harry earlier we ran off to find Ron. Once we did Harry told us of how Professor McGonagall didn't suspend or expel him; she didn't even yell at him! She took him to Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and gave Harry a spot on the team as the seeker. Seeker! First years never make the teams and the seeker position is a hard place to fill as it is. It's a wonder Harry got it… wow.

"You must be the youngest Quidditch player in –"

"A century, according to McGonagall." Harry cut in enthusiastically. His eyes were lit up and he couldn't stop grinning. I was sure his face hurt from smiling for so long.

"That's amazing Harry!" I squealed, taking hold of his arm. "Congratulations!" Harry laughed and nudged me.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled at him.

"Hey, well done Harry." Fred and George appeared beside us, George slapping Harry on the back. Fred ruffled my hair and I hit him on the arm, trying to fix my hair again. Luckily, it was still up in a ponytail.

"Fred and George are on the team too." I explained to Harry. "Beaters." Fred nodded.

"Our job is to make sure _you _don't get bloodied up too bad."

"Can't make any promises though. Rough game Quidditch!" George cut in.

"Brutal!" Fred exclaimed. "But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally –"

"But they turn up in a month or two!" George said and the twins ran off snickering. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Harry, who looked ill.

"Don't worry about them, Harry. They are just teasing." I said softly. He gulped and stopped walking, causing Ron and I to stop in front of him.

"I just don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"You won't make a fool of yourself." I looked behind Harry to see Hermione coming up behind him. "It's in your blood."

Harry, Ron and I shared a look but didn't question it as Hermione led us into the castle and through corridors. I had no idea where she was taking us until we had stopped. In front of us was a glass cabinet and had all different trophies and awards.

Hermione pointed to a plaque that held all of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captains from past years.

_James Potter  
Chaser_

I heard Harry gasp and I knew he was shocked. I also knew that Quidditch would be so much more important to him; his father was captain on the team. That meant the world to Harry.

I quickly scanned the others and gasped quietly when I saw the Slytherin team plaque.

_Rodolphus Lestrange  
Keeper_

My blood father… He was on the team?

I don't like my father and I'm not proud of either of my parents but they are still my parents, my blood. When I was younger I would ask all sorts of questions about them and Moony eventually told me that they were bad people but they loved me very much. When I found _who _exactly they were I couldn't believe they were capable of love. What murderer was capable of love?

I felt tears build up in my eyes as I thought. Harry's voice sounded concerned when he spoke.

"Amber? Amber, are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. Shaking, I shook my head.

"I – I have t-to go." I stuttered and turned to run. I heard some footsteps start to follow me and then Ron's voice and the footsteps stopped. I could only hope that Ron saw why I was upset and wouldn't tell Hermione or Harry. I couldn't handle that.

I ran past students, ran past teachers. I ran up the stairs, just wanting to get to the dormitories. Unfortunately, I ran into someone.

"Oof!" They said, hitting the railing. I fell on the step and cried out, the tears finally falling down my face. "What on earth do you – Amber?" I felt hands on my arm and the person pulled me up. I realized it was Percy who I had bumped into. "Amber what's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, pushing his arms away from me.

"Nothing!" I hiccupped. "Just leave me alone!" I pushed him back and ran away. I ran all the way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and only just got the password out. I ran inside, past all the surprised students and up into my dorm. I slammed the door shut behind me and jumped onto my bed face down, crying into my pillow.

It might seem silly, to cry over the fact that your father was on the Quidditch team. It's not really what I was crying over though. I was crying over who my parents were. They were monsters, and they wanted me to be a monster. They were evil, vile and cruel and believe that people like my friends, like my _godfather _deserved to die! They were horrible people, incapable of love.

Then why did they have me?

I wiped away the tears on my face as I sat up and crawled over to my trunk. Lifting the lid I pulled out a little box at the bottom of it. Sighing I crawled back on my bed.

Hesitantly, I lifted the lid and choked up at the stuff in there. It was stuff of my parents.

I picked up a little stuffed bunny, which was dirty and had an eye missing. This was my mother's when she was a child. I had it as well. I loved it like nothing else.

I put that down softly next to me and picked up the next object, which was a wedding picture of my parents. They looked so happy. My mother had on a long sleeve white gown, her hair down in thick black waves, similar to my own. My father had on an admittedly horrible suit but he looked happy, kissing my mother on the cheek and wrapping an arm around her waist. I blinked away tears, stoking the photo softly. It was one of the only photos I had of them. I put that down next to me as well and picked up another photo.

This one had come with a locket and a letter. Moony had given it to me last year, telling me that he didn't like my parents but I deserved to know them on some level. I hadn't understood until I had read the letter.

_My dearest jewel,_

_I love you so much. You are such a precious thing. You are sleeping across from me right now, Boots clutched in your tiny hands. You love that toy bunny too much, I think. You never let it go._

_Your face is so soft. You look just like me, except softer, like Andromeda. She has left and I miss her, even if she is a traitor. She's my sister; I love her. I hope one day you will meet her. She was such an amazing person with kids. Sometimes, I wish I were like her. That I broke away. But even I know that it wouldn't have happened. I believe I am right and I will stick by it. _

_I am writing this because I know we are going to get caught soon and I only hope that you understand that we love you very much, your father and I. He is currently out on a mission for the Dark Lord. I haven't been on one in three months; that's how old you are. If you had asked me last year to go on a mission I would have in an instant. Now, however, I'm not so sure. I have you now, and I don't think this is the life for you. I believe in it strongly but I can see the cons and I don't want you in it at all. I want you to live your life freely and you can't do that here._

_Narcissa will look after you when we get caught, and I know we will, and I hope you like her. She is a little like our sister, so someone will love you. I will mail this to her._

_I also want you to know that yes, your father and I are bad people but if there is one thing that was good about us it was our love for you. You always came first, even before the Dark Lord. You are our jewel and we will forever fight for you. If we have to go against the Dark Lord we will because it's for you and that is enough reason. _

_I love you my precious Amber. I love you so much. Your father loves you so much. Remember that. Do not forget it._

_Love always,_

_Mummy_

I bit my lip to try to stop the sobs from coming out but it didn't work. Tears landed on the parchment and I brushed them away, careful not to smudge the ink. A picture was clipped to it and I pulled it away to look at it. It was a picture of my mother sitting on the bed, me in her arm and she was kissing my forehead and looked like she was singing. My father was lying next to her, playing with my feet and smiling at me. They both looked so innocent, despite the Dark Mark on their arms.

Crying, I put everything back into the box. I didn't bother looking at the locket; I didn't want to right now. I couldn't.

After I put the small box back into my trunk, I tucked myself into bed, not bothering to change. I fell asleep within seconds, despite the fact that I had two more classes today. I didn't want to go; I was too tired to do anything.

The last thing I remember is hearing the door open and footsteps, then nothing.

* * *

**Aw, poor Amber! **

**What did you guys think? Bellatrix loves her daughter. She can love? *le gasp* Oh my Merlin... **

**Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**xx**


	4. The Black Words

**Here is chapter four! It's a bit shorter, just because I thought it was appropriate to end it where I did.  
**

**I want to thank you, everyone who is reading this! I have nearly _five hundred _views already... That's amazing! Thank you so much! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all, in any way shape or form. I only own anything that is not from the book *Coughambercough***

* * *

**Chapter Four – The Black Words**

When I woke up the next morning it was really early, about five in the morning. Breakfast didn't start until 6 o'clock, so I tried to go back to sleep. It didn't work; I tossed and turned before finally sighing angrily and got up to get dressed. When I was finished I still had half an hour until breakfast. Sighing again, I slowly made my way down the staircase, not really paying attention to anything.

That was a bad move.

On the second last step my foot slipped and I fell forward. I closed my eyes to brace myself for the impact but it never came. Instead two skinny arms wrapped around me and pulled me sharply upright. I blinked and looked at my savior to see Harry.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and blushed when I realized that he was still holding me. He realized this too and let go, blushing a light pink.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No, it's fine. Um, thank you." I said softly. "What are you doing awake?" Harry shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. It's Halloween." He whispered. He looked down. My eyes widened and I grabbed Harry into a hug.

"I'm sorry Harry." I whispered into his ear. He didn't say anything, just hugged me tighter.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before letting go of each other.

"Better?" I asked, looking into Harry's eyes. He grinned.

"Better." He said. I laughed, feeling a lot better than I did last night and this morning.

"Come on then, let's go get some breakfast." I grabbed Harry's hand and we ran down to the Great Hall, laughing and teasing each other the whole way.

**_oOo_**

Hogwarts made quite a big deal out of Halloween. There were streamers and balloons, everything orange and black. Carved pumpkins sat around the castle and the ghost had taken to scaring students in classrooms and bathrooms. Fred and George were involved in that too.

The last class of the day finally came and it was Charms, one of my favourite classes. I was excited about this lesson; we were learning the how to levitate feathers with a spell. I couldn't wait.

I sat next to a boy called Dean Thomas, listening impatiently to Professor Flitwick's instructions.

"One of a wizard's most rudimental skills is levitation, or, the ability to make objects fly." He explained. When I first walked in I had to bite my lip to stop from snickering. The tiny professor was standing on a mountain of books so he could see all the class. It was quite hilarious.

"Now, do you all have your feathers? Good. Don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The _'Swish and Flick'_. Oh and annunciate: _Wingardium Leviosa! _Off you go then."

Everyone began to try the spell and no one's feather lifted. Some people's feathers moved but not by much. Dean got his to move across the desk. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my wand out and began to try.

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _To my surprise, the feather lifted about seven inches off the table. Beside me Dean grinned.

"Good going Amber!" He said. In front of me Harry turned around and looked at my feather before also grinning at me.

"Go Amber!"

"Well done! Well done Miss Weasley! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick cried. He looked like Christmas came early in all honesty. I blushed and floated my feather back down onto the desk. Luckily, Professor Flitwick's attention was drawn to someone else.

"Well done Miss Granger! Ten point to Gryffindor!" Hermione grinned and I leaned over to give her a hi-five.

We rock. No question about it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa! Wingardium Levi –" _

There was a huge bang and I leaned over my desk to see a boy called Seamus with a black mark all over his face, his hair sticking up and a stunned look on his face. A burnt feather floated down in front of him.

Harry poked the feather and looked up at Professor Flitwick.

"I think we will need another feather over here Professor." He said. The class giggled quietly and poor Seamus looked so embarrassed, though you couldn't really see his blushing face underneath all the black.

After class, I was walking a bit behind Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean. Ron was in a mood and complaining about something and I didn't particularly want to be near him at the moment.

"She's a nightmare, honestly," He groaned. "No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

I snapped my head up at the comment and just in time to see a bushy-haired girl bump into Ron and run off, shoulder's hunched. The boys stopped.

"I think she heard you." Harry said with a compassionate expression. I rolled my eyes and walked past them.

"You think?" I said sarcastically. I turned to Ron, who had the decency to look ashamed. "Just because she is better than you at some stuff does not mean that you need to go insulting her behind her back. Have you ever thought that maybe she's already has it hard enough, being a muggle-born, without you adding to it? I will see you at dinner." I snapped and turned away, running after Hermione.

"Hermione!" I called but she didn't respond. "Hermione!" Nothing. She broke out into a proper run and I followed after her. For a small girl she could really run fast! I followed her all the way to the girl's lavatory and when I entered she had already locked herself into a cubicle. The sound of someone crying echoed against the tiles and I sighed, putting my bag down near the entrance.

"Hermione?" I called softly. I placed my hand on the door to the cubicle she was in. "Hermione, ignore Ron. He's just jealous and in case you haven't noticed, he has a temper." There was silence.

"He's right though."

"About what?"

"About having no friends. I mean, who would want to be friend's with a know-it-all muggleborn?" Hemrione gave a dry laugh and I could tell she was crying. "I have no friends at all."

I frowned. "That's not true."

Hermione opened the door and I stood straight, looking at her. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes rimmed red and her cheeks wet. For the first time since I've known her, the uniform she wore looked messy and her tie was undone, as were her buttons. She looked horrible as she spoke.

"How? How would you know?" She cried. I looked at her calmly.

"Because I'm your friend." I said finally. Surprise appeared on Hermione's face for a second before she flung herself at me. I hugged her back as she cried some more, rambling about nonsense. I felt really bad for Hermione; she was a really good friend of mine and she was suffering. It's been nearly two months and she hasn't got friends, only me. I would have to get her to hang out with Ron, Harry and I whether Ron liked it or not; I have a feeling she would get along with us once she opened up.

We talked for about an hour. I told her I lived with the Weasleys' and thankfully she didn't ask why; I didn't really feel like explaining. She told me all about her family and how excited she was about coming. She studies a lot because both her parents have medical degrees (which I think is a piece of paper saying you studied something and can work somewhere) and she feels like she needs to live up to their expectations. I told her it was perfectly fine, just that there was no real need to answer every single question and try and be the first to do a spell.

Eventually we ran out of things to talk about and just sat there quietly for a few moments. I sighed.

"We should get back to the feast." I said standing up. "It's probably nearly over anyway." Hermione nodded and we both exited the cubicle. Just as I was about to step out Hermione grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn around. You could tell she had been crying but her red eyes and blotchy face had been toned down somewhat.

"Thank you, Amber. For coming after me." Hermione said shyly. "And for letting me… ramble…" Her eyes widened as she looked behind me. Well, more like behind and _up._ I frowned and turned around to see what she was looking at, only to step back in horror.

It was a troll; a huge, smelly troll.

And we were stuck in the girls' lavatories with it.

At the same time Hermione and I rushed back inside of the cubicle. In the back of my mind I knew it wouldn't stop a first year let alone a full-grown troll but it was all we had. We hadn't learned any defensive spells yet, only charms and in all honestly, trolls weren't as dumb as people thought the were.

We both screamed as the walls of the cubicle came crashing down on us. I only just managed to drop down before the club the troll was holding swung right over our heads. I put my arms over my head, coughing at the dust.

"Hermione! Amber! Move!"

Startled I glanced up. Harry and Ron rushed in through the open doors. I almost cried with relief but knew that they really couldn't do much. Quickly, I followed Harry's command and crawled through the wreckage on my hands and knees. I heard Hermione do the same only for us to both drop back down on our stomachs as the club swung at us again.

"Confuse it!" I heard Harry yell. Peeking out from under my arms I watched as Harry and Ron started picking up broken taps and bits of stalls, throwing them around the lavatory. Some pieces hit the trolls and it stumbled around, confused.

Using this opportunity I quickly got to my feet and sprinted over to Harry who was closest. I latched onto his hand and gripped tightly, him with equal fever. Unfortunately the troll noticed the movement and turned to looks at us before stumbling towards us, lifting it's club.

"Oy, pea-brain!" A piece of pipe hit the troll in the shoulder and it turned towards Ron. It lumbered towards Ron, who was on the other side of the chamber. I watched horrified. Harry had run around it and was trying to get Hermione to move but she just stood against the wall, petrified. The troll continued towards Ron, grunting and roaring as it went. I turned to look at Harry but he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he looked at the troll and Ron and somehow I just knew what he was going to do.

"Harry, don't –"

Harry either didn't hear my shouts or ignored me (most likely the latter) and did something so brave, yet so remarkably stupid:

He jumped onto the troll.

The trolls didn't seem to realize Harry was latched onto him but he didn't notice Harry's wand, which was now stuck up his nose. Howling the trolls thrashed about, throwing Harry all over the place. I stood frozen. I had no clue what to do and even if I did, I couldn't force myself to move.

It all went by quickly then; I watched as Hermione sunk to the floor in fright, Harry nearly get hit with the club and Ron pull out his wand shouting, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Amazingly, the trolls club slipped out of it's hand, rising higher and higher. The troll looked around in confusion and with a loud crack the club suddenly dropped and hit the troll on the head. The troll swayed for a second and then it fell forward, making the whole room tremble.

It was silent. Harry had gotten to his feet, Ron was staring at what he'd done, Hermione was still on the floor and I was too shocked to move. It was broken by Hermione.

"Is it – dead?"

"I don't think so," I said as Harry reached for his wand. "Just knocked out." I finally was able to force myself to move. I watched, disgusted as Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. Gooey green slime hung off the wand.

"Ugh – troll bogies."

A sudden banging and loud footsteps made all four of us look up. A second after Professor McGonagall came rushing into the lavatory, followed by Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. Professor McGonagall let out a gasp of shock and Professor Quirrell took one look at the troll and sank down on a broken seat. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Professor Snape leaned over the troll. He had the same annoyed expression on his face as he poked the troll. It gave a grunt, followed by a squeak from Professor Quirrell.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" I winced at the cold fury in Professor McGonagall's voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?" Stealing a glance up I almost gave an impressive imitation of Professor Quirrell. The Head of Gryffindor House was glaring at Harry, Ron and I, not noticing Hermione. Her lips were white and she kept clutching and un-clutching her hands. I had never seen her this angry before and I couldn't think of a good enough reason to get us out of trouble.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

I looked at Hermione who was covered in dust and her hair was frizzier than ever. She was gazing at the ground with her hands behind her back.

And she was lying straight through her teeth… to a _teacher _no less!

"I went looking for the troll because I – I though I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron's wand clattered to the floor.

"Amber told me not to and followed me down, trying to convince me not to go. Harry and Ron arrived just as the troll was about to kill us. If they hadn't found me, Amber and I would be dead by now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone."

I shared an incredulous glance with Harry. Did Hermione Granger just tell a downright _lie _to a _teacher?_ Those words should not be in the same sentence. Apparently though it was good enough for Professor McGonagall.

"Well – in that case… Miss granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head in shame. I knew it must have gutted her to be told off by a teacher. She was the last person you'd expect to break the rules, everyone knew that and yet here she was. Lying… to a _teacher! _I was speechless.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall, her gaze hard. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feat in their houses."

Hermione left. She smiled weakly at me as she past. I smiled back at her. Then Professor McGonagall turned to the remaining three.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-yeas could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll." I blushed, uncomfortably under her gaze. "You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

I couldn't believe our luck. The three of us hurried out of the lavatory and didn't speak until we were near our house.

"Thank you guys." I said softly. Ron's ears went red and Harry waved off the comment.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points." Ron mumbled. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk up the steps.

"Ten you mean," I commented. "After she takes off Hermione's of course."

"Goof of her to get us out of trouble like that. Mind you, we _did _save her. And Amber. Why were you in there by the way?"

"I was in there cleaning up the mess you made." I growled, turning to face my adoptive brother. "If you weren't such a pig-head then we wouldn't have needed saving after all." Ron had the decency to look guilty. Satisfied, I began ascending the stairs once again, looking out for any vanishing steps. The boys followed.

"Pig snout."

The portrait swung open, revealing a packed common room. There was food that everyone was eating and it was really loud.

There was one person waiting for us though, right by the entrance. Hermione shuffled awkwardly as we stepped in. None of us spoke but we reached a silent agreement. We were all friends now, because there were some things you can't share without ending up as friends and knocking out a troll just happened to be one of them.

* * *

**They fought a troll! *le gasp* shocker! Bet you didn't see that coming! ;) haha**

**Anyway hope you like it! Not the best chapter but still better than the original chapter *le shudder* Please review! I know there is people out there! Hello?!**


End file.
